This invention is related to a lens mounted on the headlamp bezel of a vehicle having recessed headlamps by means of a resilient molding mounted around the edge of the lens. A strip of hook and loop fastener is attached to the molding and mates with a complementary fastener attached to the headlight housing disposed between the bezel and the headlamps.
Many vehicles have headlamps recessed in the vehicle front end panel with a housing that fills the space between the headlamp and the front end panel. Such an installation frequently forms a pocket trapping snow during the winter, and creating increased aerodynamic drag thus reducing overall fuel economy. Some vehicle owners have mounted a lens in the bezel opening flush with the front end panel surface, however, such installations usually supply fastener means requiring holes drilled in the vehicle which is undesirable and requires special tools for removal and cleaning. Further, the lens is not fitted sufficiently in the bezel opening to prevent snow and the like from getting behind the lens.